DESCRIPTION: Partial support is requested for the "Seventh International Meeting on Ciliate Molecular Biology" in Copper Mountain Colorado. The great value of ciliates for such studies, stems from their unusual genomic organization and life cycles. This meeting allows researchers to share information about their research on these very useful organisms.